User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki S4E37 (Different Times)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Dave: huh? Shaun, you know this asshole? Shaun:...he's- (The screen goes black as Shaun's voice can be heard) Shaun: my cousin. Shaun: it was Japheth! What'd you want me to do? Paro: it's not Japheth anymore. (Paro opens the closet door) (Japheth leaps towards Paro but is shot) (Frank opens the door to the bathroom and is instantly attack by a Zombified Alon) Frank: ahhh! Fuck! Shaun: wha-! (Alon bites Franks neck) (Before the Man can pull the trigger, all 3 men are shot in the chest from behind) Man 1: ahg! (Screen shows Wachow, Tesla and Devil behind the men) (Wachow and Joe walk into the Savage Community) Shaun:... (Shaun walks away from the Savage Community) (The screen goes black as Shaun's voice can be heard) Shaun:...goodbye Joe. This Time (Screen shows Thatch and Maven outside the Community Walls) Thatch: sweet. Maven: *pulls out handgun* let's finally do something fun. (Maven and Thatch walk into the forrest) (Screen shows Shaun and Joe staring at each other) Shaun: he's...my cousin. Dave: what? Your cousin? Stoff: so he's your family? Joe:... Shaun:... Stoff:...this isn't good. Shaun: why? Stoff: you can't be here if you have close relations here. Shaun: I said he was family, I didn't say I cared about him, he abandoned me. Joe: no, you abandoned me! Dave: who you think you are yelling at him! Shaun: shut up Dave! Dave: so you do care! Shaun: I care that you shut up! Dave: you will- Stoff: guys! Shaun:... Dave:... Stoff:...you...Joe was it?...we- Shaun: stop pretending you know what you're doing. Stoff: this has never happened before, we don't know how to deal with family. Joe: I'm still your fucking guide, let me tell you how shit works then I'll leave. Dave: I say get someone else. Joe: you get me. Dave: you aren't who we need. Joe: I'm all you'll be getting. Stoff: just, tell us shit, and leave, we will talk about it once you leave. Dave:... Joe:...yeah, fine. Shaun:... (Screen shows Shaun, Stoff and Dave inside the house after Joe leaves) Dave: it's a shitty schedule. Stoff: that's not why we're talking. Dave: is it about Shaun's boyfriend? Shaun: fuck you Dave. Dave: you better hope you are with us and not your cousin. Shaun: I'm with Legion and Legion only, nothing to worry about. Stoff: are you sure? Shaun: he left me to die, I could...care less about him. Stoff:...ok. Dave: still don't believe it. Shaun: listen, there's no punishment for me knowing someone here...at least I don't think there is. Stoff: you better hope there isn't. Dave: or else you'll be meeting Burton. Shaun:... (Screen shows Joe walking away from the house) Joe:... Nikki: hey! (Screen shows Nikki running towards him) Joe: hey...Nikki. Nikki: so how'd it go? Joe: what do you mean? Nikki: dealing with the terrorist. Joe: *smirks* they don't have dynamite in their boots ready to take down TKs office. Nikki: I know, but that's what everyone's calling them. Joe: that'll piss Dave off for sure. Nikki: not all of them? Joe: Well, Dave is a spoiled little girl who's been on the good side of Legions bed for too long, Stoff is actually well-mannered and knows his place here and Shaun... Nikki:...Shaun? Joe:...Shaun's an asshole too, but he doesn't show it as much. Nikki: I see... (They both keep walking in silence) Nikki:...so, do they like, eat with us? Joe:..what? Nikki: like when we eat dinner are they there too? Joe: oh, no no, I bring them food to their little fuck shake. Nikki: you bring it to them? Joe: yeah. Nikki: sounds like they're fucking you. *smiles* Joe: wow. Nikki: I'm kidding. Joe: just fucking wow. Nikki: but speaking of- (Just then Skeep runs up to Joe) Skeep: Joe, TK requests you. Nikki:... Joe: alright Skeep, thanks, talk to you later Nikki. (Skeep and Joe walk away) Nikki:...every time. (Screen shows Skeep and Joe walking to TKs office) Skeep: you're cousin? Joe: yeah, my fucking cousin that left me in Hell. Skeep:...you didn't tell Nikki right? Joe: no, I've been told to only tell certain details, if any, to guards and TK, that's it. Skeep: good. (Skeep and Joe arrive at TKs office) (They both walk inside) (Meat and TK are seen inside) Skeep: I got Joe for you sir. TK: thank you Skeep, you can leave now. Skeep: yes sir. (Skeep leaves the room) Joe: sir. TK: so...tell me everything. Joe:... (Time passes by as Joe finishes telling TK about the group) Meat: your cousin? TK: I see. Joe: yes sir, Shaun is my cousin, he abandoned me at the peek of this outbreak. TK: when you say abandoned. Joe: we found a Community but he felt unsafe, so he left me there, alone. TK: I see. Joe: I didn't think he would...become a murderer though. TK: you think he's a murderer? Meat: he's in that fucker Legions group, of course he's a- Joe: I can tell that he's changed, he wouldn't be in the group he's in now if he didn't. TK: Joe I'm sorry but- Joe: sorry? TK: but, since you know one of these men, I sadly have to remove the job I gave you. Joe: why?! TK: I dont need you having a soft spot for your cousin if he decides to do something I don't like. Joe: there is no soft spot for him, I just told you he fucking left me. TK: he's still your family. Joe: no he isn't, blood doesn't mean Loyalty. Meat: Joe, TKs just trying to be safe about this. Joe: I'm the smartest person to have for this job. TK: why is that? Joe: I strike fear into Shaun, he won't do shit to me and I know it, all I have to do is bring up his father and boom he just stops, I guarantee it. Meat: why? Joe:...cause he had to shoot him. TK: what about the other two? Joe: Stoffs a fucking softy, for the most part, I wouldn't be surprised if he was hiding his true feeling for Legion, and No one can actually deal with Dave, Shaun and Stoff do it themselves either way. Meat: geez, you've only known them for like an hour, besides your cousin that is. TK: do you really think you have a great read on them? Joe: a hundred percent sure. TK:...I see...then, if you are this determined of your role than you shall stay with it. (TK stands up) TK: Joe...just please don't fuck this up. Joe: who do you think you're talking to? TK: I'd talk to you this way if you were Coupe, we can not anger these men! Joe:... TK:...so, don't screw this up, please. Joe: TK, you've screwed up way more than me, and that got all my friends killed. (Joe gets up and leaves the office) TK:... Meat:... TK:...bad shit is going to happen soon... (Screen shows Maven and Thatch outside the Walls) Maven: man, it's been half a fucking hour, no Zombies. Thatch: how's that possible? Maven: no way my brother and whoever the fuck else cleaned them all out. (Both the boys hear talking from far away) Thatch: shh shh, hear that? Maven: yeah, where's that coming from? Thatch: over there. (Thatch and Maven sneakily walk towards the voices) Maven:...look. (Screen shows Bob, and 3 other Men at a small camp) Man 1: Gliscor, hurry the fuck up, I'm starving. Gliscor: I can't exactly make the fire hotter. Man 2: you've been cooking those rats for like an hour now. Gliscor: hey, don't blame me you and Sceptiles fat asses ate all the food thinking Legion would give us more like Halloween. Sceptile: fuck you. Man 2: what he said. Bob: Thy, Sceptile, you guys done buttfucking each other? Sceptile: once you're done riding Legion. Bob: cute. (Bob punches Sceptile in the face) (Sceptile falls to the ground) Sceptile: gah! What the fuck man! Bob: I'm sure Legions gunna fucking love your little jokes. Gliscor: probably going to put you in the jail with that old man for a few days. Bob: just finish cooking our food, Legion will be back in 4 days for more shit from this place, then we can all leave knowing they aren't trying to escape. Sceptile: didn't have to fucking hit me. Bob: if Legion heard you say that he'd kill you. Thy:... Sceptile:...fine, just, get away from me, dick. (Screen shows Maven and Thatch) Maven: *whispering* holy shit. Thatch: *whispering* what do we do? (Maven looks at the gun in his hands) Maven: we can kill them. Thatch: what? Are you insane? Maven: we'd be heroes, think about it, we killed a bunch of spies, and their group leader would back off too. Thatch: fuck that, we can't kill them, you're gunna get someone we know killed, maybe ourselves. Maven: I can, and no we wo- Woman 1: you two done? Maven: wha- Thatch: gah! (Screen shows a Woman behind Maven and Thatch) Woman 1: get up! Bob: huh? Trixter, who're you talking to? (Trixter emerges from the bushes pointing a gun at Maven and Thatch) Thy: who the hell? Bob: couple of spies huh? Maven: n-no, we swear we were just roaming around. Trixter: I heard your whole conversation, talking about killing us. Thatch: we're not spies, we weren't gunna kill you we swear. Gliscor: some punk ass kids. Trixter: *throws Bob a gun* they had this too. Bob: huh...kids wouldn't have guns, so you were sent here. Sceptile: they sent kids after us? Thatch: no! no! We swear we weren't! Maven: I just stole that from my brother! Sceptile: what do we do with them? Trixter: I'd like them dead. Thy: I'm sure Legion would too. Gliscor: wouldn't Legion want to know about these two? Bob: that's what I was thinking, Legion would love these fuckers, but he doesn't come back for 4 more days, the whole town would be looking for them by that time. Thy: not any more, this is something we have to call in. Trixter: he hates being called in early. Thy: but this is actually important, Sceptile: he's right, we ain't baby sitting these brats for 4 days, we can't even feed them. Thy: well feeding them isn't the problem, I'd give less a shit if they starved, but yeah, watching two teenagers would be difficult. Trixter: fine, call him then. Gliscor: oh boy. Bob: heheh, you two better hope nothing bad happens to our men. Thatch:... Maven:... Bob: you're in some serious shit. (Screen shows Joe holding a covered tray of food walking to a house) Joe: gotta treat these motherfuckers like kings...bullshit. (Joe reaches the door and opens it) (Joe walks into the house and is met face to face with Shaun) Shaun:... Joe:... Dave: you guys gunna kiss or what? Shaun: fuck you Dave. Joe: I brought your dinner. Stoff: what is it? Joe: Spaghetti. Stoff: actual food huh? Dave: what if I don't like Spaghetti? Joe: then eat shit. Dave: say that to my fucking face! Joe: I just did, whatever, I'm done here. (Joe leaves the house) Dave: asshole. Shaun: they have actual food here, were used to eating stale cereal. Stoff: not going to lie, sorta happy we're here. Shaun:...yeah. (Screen shows Tkid talking to Tbone) Tbone: you have greatly recovered in the short time you've been here. Tkid: thanks Tbone. Tbone: you should be 100% in just a week honestly, just keep it easy. (Tkid sees TK walk through the front doors) Tkid: some how I don't think that'll be easy. TK: Tkid, you feeling alright? Tkid: yeah, I feel fine. Tbone: he should be able to shoot a gun properly in a week or two. TK: yeah...that's what we're waiting for. Tkid:...did you need something dad? TK: I can't check on my own injured son? Tkid: you can, but that's not what you're here for. (Just then a Man and a Woman walk through the front doors) Tbone: I'll leave you to it. (Tbone walks away from TK and Tkid) TK: I was thinking...about killing Legions men, and then killing Legion. Tkid:... TK: maybe without Legion, all his followers would leave us alone. Tkid: you want a war? TK: I'm not sure, we might have the man power. Tkid: 23 men in this community have guns, that's it. TK: 52 people, and I want you leading the elderly and the woman out of town. Tkid: what? You want me leaving?! TK: I don't want you getting- Tkid: we have a community, these people are like family to me, I don't want them going to war as I run away with a few Grandma's! TK: someone needs to keep them safe. Tkid: they're safe here! You think they'd survive out there? No walls, no food, no protection! TK: son please- Tkid: no dad, once I'm out of here, I'm going right back to that wall, and you can't stop me, I live here, and I will die here if I have to. TK:... Tkid: and that's all I have to say to you anymore. TK: Tkid, I- Tkid: leave me be. TK:...ok. (TK leaves the infirmary) (Screen shows Joe in his room) Joe:... (Joe is getting in bed as a knock is heard on his door) Joe:...probably Nikki. (Joe answers the door to see Dave) Joe: D-Dave? Dave: no offense, but we can't lose Shaun, he's the closest thing I've got to a friend. Joe: what do you mea- (Dave takes out a gun and points it at Joe) Dave: I can't have you getting in between him and Legion. (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Joe: you don't have to do this. Dave: I think I do, and I will. (A gunshot is heard as Four jumps out of bed) Four: what the fuck! (Screen shows TK, Slice, Teddy and Tkid) Slice: Killers out there looking for them. Teddy: Avatar and Drem are staying near the walls. TK: we can't lose more people. Legion: You did what?! Legion: I said if you do something I don't like, I'll kill you...and I don't like this! Category:Blog posts